The Two Devils? And the Titan!
---- Ishikawa was taking a stroll through the lovely wilderness, he enjoys scenery like this, he's learned from his years, to keep inhaling the beautiful scenery, the day was sunny, with white puffs for clouds, he inhaled deeply, filling his nostrils with the smell of the nature around him. "What a day." his voice boomed. Vrak just finished a job request, he holds the bag of jewels in his right hand. "Ahh.. Why did I think such little reward is going to be good? Kazuya-san is going to brag about his big amount of jewels again.." Just as he walked down the path, Ishikawa's voice is heard, he walked toward the direction it was coming from, out of curiosity. The Blue Haired Rabbit couldn't help but skip down the road. Even though she was the now the new master of Little Garden after Kyle's death Lily couldn't help but smile. She had a new mission after all. She had given herself this new mission leaving Easter Vert in charge of the guild while she went to get more guild mates. After Kyle's death Lily had realized how little members had stayed. As Lily looked up at the sky it seemed all of her worries had disappeared. Maybe this was what I needed... A little time away from the guild Lily thought wiping the small bit of tears that had escaped her attempt for a smile. Just a little more and I should be near Vrak... Well if my intel is good. Ishikawa heard someone walking towards him, he looked over to where the steps orginated. "Hello there, having a little walk too, are you?" he asked, his voice still booming. But for Ishi-Chan, it sounded like he was whispering. "I guess you could say that, I just finished a job, you see." Vrak holds up the bag of jewels, it wasn't really that much. He attempts to hide his demon arm, hoping Ishikawa wouldn't get the wrong idea about him. "I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me. My name is Vrak Aether." Lily turned the corner to find two people standing there. They seemed the have a nice chat when Lily realized what Vrak was doing. HE'S A HYBIRD! Lily stared at his hand. She closed her eyes. Yes, powerful. He might be more powerful than me, not good! I had enough with Kyle being more powerful than me never mind some newbie Lily argued with herself. Even so she looked at the other person. His muscles flexed making Lily nearly gulp. She held her breath. Can't be seen right now... She almost hit herself. The other person is strong, very strong but I have a feeling that isn't his best ability.. And with that little information she hid again, watching the two men closely. "Where'd you get the arm?" he asked nonchalantly, with a yawn, he shifted his gaze from his arm, to the bag of jewels. He sighed. "I am Ishikawa Haruhiro." he stated to the man. Then sat down. His hair blew around in the wind, he still has no shirt on, but has pants, shoes, and a belt on. Little to Vrak's knowledge, Ishi-Chan was examining him. Getting a feel for his personality. Vrak sighed, Guess I can't hide the truth forever. He thought while thinking of a nice way to explain his arm. "I'm a Corrupted Human and this arm is the sign that I'm in my Hybrid Stage." He stopped hiding his arm and showed it to Ishikawa. Lily nodded. "Now the real question I'm sure we are all asking is where did you find the Demon's to drink?" Lily said out loud walking down to the men trying to look cool but yet not dark. She had to hide that, she knew that already. "I mean I'm the same as you, just can't find any Demon's that's for sure!" Lily sighed at the truth in her words. She allowed her eyes to gaze at Ishikawa to see if he had a reaction to this. Ishikawa sighed, getting up. "Two corrupt beings, on my Island. What makes you think you two will get away from telling me this upright?" He glared at them both, anger not in his tone. "And I bet that money... Is blood money, killing for it, isn't it?!" His voice was raised, enough to send them a shiver or two, he's quite intimidating. "Well?! Answer!" He demanded from them. "Someone requested a job about killing a demon that resides on this island and being the Demon Slayer I am, I accepted it." Vrak answered calmly, then he turns to Lily to answer her question "That very demon is the source I used for Demon Blood." Lily gave a small smile to Ishikawa "I knew Ish-sama would be loud and scary soon~ I did give a small shiver down my spine" Lily sighed. "At last, even if we didn't want to drink Demon's Blood the very sound of it's existence makes us want it. I'm sure Vrak-sama didn't want to drink the blood but the smell, the taste, it's so strong and what we crave!" At this moment Lily couldn't help but re-live the moment she took just a lick of Demon's Blood. She acted so careless like she hated it but now, thinking back, she knew it was the most tastey thing she ever drink. Then Lily realized something. "Ish-sama don't tell me you want to kill us~?!" The thought was in the back of Lily head but the fact that he sound very intimidating and demanding couldn't help Lily come to the conclusion. She knew she was strong but Ishikawa wasn't going to be a push over. Now this might be good since Vrak-sama and I can bond... hmmm... Yes very good indeed! Well, this isn't what Ishikawa was expecting at all. He let out a sigh, then opened his eyes, glaring at her. "If you two do not want to die, tell me what brings you to this place. I know you're from a guild, which guild, legal or illegal. Tell me everything about you. And I will know if you're lying." he told her, solemnly, his chest puffed out, in a prideful manner, the same as a lion does, showing off it's mane. "You, boy. Tell me about yourself as well, I shall consider you as well." Vrak rolled up his right sleeves, revealing the Dragon Gunfire guild mark on his human arm. Above the Dragon Gunfire guild mark is a crossed out Fairy Tail mark that is covered by the sleeves. "I'm from the Dragon Gunfire legal guild and a member of team Burning Thunder." Lily noded as the facts match with her intel. He's not lying. Lily gave a stare to Ish-sama as if to say, 'Your really making me do this aren't you'. She sighed. She knew she couldn't lie, she could see in Ish-sama's eyes that he knew. Giving another sigh Lily began to speak. "Ya got me, I'm from Little Garden, I'm the Master of it." She stops for a few seconds before mumbling. "It's a dark guild." Her mission just got even harder. "I see." he mumbled, sighing. "Boy, what're you doing, drinking Demon Blood, don't you know you may lose your humanity?!" he yelled. "I've lost my humanity long ago! But why shall you need to do the same?!" what was Ishikawa talking about? Is it something about his big, broad stature. "Why are you here, Dark Mage?" he asked, not even wanting to say her disgusting name. "SPEAK!" his voice boomed. "I have to do it, if I don't I'll die and Mister Kazuya won't have anyone to hang out with." Vrak raised his voice, "I don't care about my humanity!! As long as I can live and enjoy life, I'M FINE WITH IT!!" Lily sighed as she realized this conversation was going everywhere, "I'm here cause I want him-" Lily started pointing at Vrak. "To join us in Little Garden cause you-" she point her hand at Ish-sama "Are the kind of people who bully, abuse and kill our kind! Little Garden isn't a dark guild because we kill for no reason, cause we got told to kill someone for Jewels. We only kill if you harm our kind!" Lily took a deep breath. "I know that from first-hand experience since I wouldn't of been here today to talk to you if it wasn't for the Little Garden. I was going to be kill by your Useless Kind." Lily was now in tears. "You killed everything! You disowned me, you treat me differently and what for? Because some Demon put his blood in my veins! Like that's my dam fault!" Lily's hair turned pink. Angry. Her feelings where at there top-most peek. She wasn't finished but yet wanted to be. She sighed her voice gone quiet. "I'm not aiming it at you Ish-sama, you seem like a kind man... but I am sick of this world and- and- AND IT'S DEMANDS FOR ME TO BE LIKE EVERYONE!" Lily turned into a wreck, she was normally like this now. Kyle dying, her becoming master, people hating her for being her. It's been becoming to much for her to handle. "Vrak, please join us she you don't have to go though what I have. Our master - that wasn't me - died for me. All because of these veil humans..." "Demons are demons, humans are humans, and Gods are Gods. Easy to remember? Isn't it? I shall let you know, that I, Ishikawa Haruhiro, am no human, but rather, a God." he nodded, a little too proud for this achievement. "Anyways, if you join the dark guild, I have no choice but to attempt to eliminate you two, that is all, now make your choice." "No." Vrak answered rather plainly, with a little bit of anger in it, barely noticeable. "I've already been through all of those hardships, but I learned to endure it. And by enduring it, I met many people who accepts me because of who I am, not what I am." He explained his reasons. Vrak turns to Ishikawa, "Now, this Little Garden guild is indeed a dark guild, but have they done anything wrong? No. They are just defending themselves. Put yourself in their shoes and see if you like being treated the way they're being treated." The answer was no surprise to Lily and she sighed. This mission was a fail as soon as she entered the field. "Look Rak-sama, I understand that.. it must feel good to be wanted somewhere..." Lily looks down, she knew it was true but she never experience the feel of being wanted. "Rak-sama is right Ish-sama, we are nota guild who battle humans and gods for no reason. If they challenge us however, then I'll have no choice but to defend myself." Lily let outa sigh again. "I just going have to face my guild now.. Oh crap Easter Bunny is going to kill me!" The very thought snapped Lily out of her daze as she started to think of the terrors Easter was going to pull but she knew Ish-sama was still there, still looking. "Are you going to kill us for being corrupt then Ish-sama~!" "I... I suppose not..." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Since us non-humans stick together, right?" he was a bit irritated. Wondering why is he letting two demons live. Oh well. "Anyways, what are you two doing, anyways?" "I'm trying to find a way out.." Vrak said, also rubbing the back of his head. "You see.. I'm kinda lost." He chuckled a bit, finding it kind of ironic since he's usually not the one to get lost. "What about you? Eh whatever your name was.." Lily stared at the other two, the conversation quite tense. "It's Lily! Rak-sama, Ish-sama, I told you, I was ona mission but now it's a fail and Easter is going to kill me," Lily looked at Rak-sama and gave a sly smile. "Unless you want to save me!" But even as the words came out she knew the answer before Irak could say anything. She looked a round. "I might look around a bit before heading back to my guild which will be fun..." Before Lily or Vrak could do anything, they were both sent flying, straight up into the air. Ishikawa was chuckling to himself. "I only used one hundredth of my strength. You two must be destroyed! Demonic scum." he boomed. As he flew into the air, Vrak turned around to look down as Ishikawa. "If that's the way it is, fine by me!" He collected Ethernano into his mouth to create fire and breathes out a massive wave of flames down directly at Ishikawa. "Fire Demon's Rage!!!" Being punched was one thing for Lily but being lied too then punched into the air was on a whole different story for her. "Ish-sama that wasn't nice!" Lily moaned as she folded her air mid-air as if she was a grumpy five-year old. As she noticed Vrak magic sprouting Lily couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Rak-sama your so easily mad," she chuckled and shouted as if she was just standing there being a bystander to the fight but Lily knew she had to start getting serious. Being dead would result in the guild being destroyed and that was not something Lily would like to ever happen. Lily was starting to fall and it was quite possible Lily would die if she landed on the ground but thanks to her usual get-away plan she just activated her wind magic and she slowed down to just floating about twenty meters off the ground. As soon as Lily could get a aim on Ish-sama she let out some cards and let them flew towards him. They wouldn't land around Ishikawa but close by and when they did, Lily had a plan. Category:Redheadedpichu Category:Bismarck-Chan Category:RP Category:Roleplay Category:Role Play